Contemporary aircraft refueling is accomplished by attaching a refueling hose to the refuel connection at the wing refueling station on the aircraft. The refueling station has a refueling control panel that provides an indication of the fuel in each tank and a means to set a desired fuel quantity for each tank. As fuel is pumped into the aircraft, the refueling control panel monitors the fuel in each tank and shuts off fuel flow, via one or more valves, to the tanks as they reach the desired fill level. Because of the handling of fuel and the proximity of the refueling control panel to the exterior of the aircraft, which is a relatively harsh environment, the refueling control panel must be both physically and electronically robust to resist physical damage from environmental conditions and use, and to remain electrically shielded from the fuel. The required robustness requires that the refueling control panel be relatively heavy and relatively costly, both of which are undesirable in an aircraft environment.